Multi-line hunt groups include a set of telecommunication lines organized such that if one line is busy, another line is hunted until a free line is found. The telecommunication “lines” may be separate physical cables, may be separate channels on a single cable such as a T1 line, or may be a combination of physical lines and channels. Typically, at least one line is dedicated to handling out-of-band signaling for the remaining communication lines.
Typically, a multi-line hunt group is supported by a switch. A plurality of users are connected to the switch. The switch receives incoming calls and determines over which communication line of the multi-line hunt group the call will be transmitted. Multi-line hunt groups may be used at any service site supporting multiple resources. Examples include voicemail services, unified messaging, call centers, fax centers, data distribution centers, and the like.
Problems with multi-line hunt groups arise when users are located a great distance away from service sites. Subscribers accessing a remote service may then incur long distance charges. Such charges increase the cost of the service, making the service less attractive to users. One solution is to provide multiple copies of the service site at local locations. However, service equipment is often expensive, again resulting in increased costs to the user. Further, multiple local sites are difficult to maintain and may still require long distance inter-site communication.
What is needed is extended multi-line hunt groups which utilize relatively inexpensive means for long distance communication.